Red, White, and Star!
by Peridot-Garcia
Summary: A one-shot requested by Barbacar. Star is celebrating her first Fourth of July and, as usual, Marco gets his socks wet! [I do not own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Daron Nefcy and Disney do.]


**Red, White, and…Star!**

Marco facepalmed for the second time since he told Star they would be celebrating the Fourth of July. Star groaned in frustration and pulled at the sides of her long blonde locks.

"I just _don't_ get it, Marco! Why do you put explosives in the sky above things that can _catch fire_?" Star began to wave her arms around in an attempt to get her point across. "What do explode-y things have to do with independence anyway?"

"Star, we use fireworks because one of United States of America's Founding Fathers wanted us to. We don't question it because who doesn't like to blow things up and eat awesome food." Marco began to search up images of fireworks and other Fourth of July paraphernalia. Star looked in awe at all the images and videos of the colorful explosions.

"But what _is_ the Fourth of July? Do we get to reenact a battle like Mewnipendence Day?" Star's eyes lit up with the thought of battles and large quantities of food.

"Well…some people do, but most just cookout and pop fireworks and firecrackers."

"Firecrackers? Are they really spicy crackers or do they catch fire when you try to eat them?" Star suddenly pointed to a picture of an older man with a colorful hat that was pointing at her. " _Who_ is _that_? He looks creepy!" Star readied her wand in case he suddenly reached out to grab her.

"First, firecrackers aren't food. Secondly, that's Uncle Sam, he's-."

"You didn't tell me about your uncle named Sam! What's he like?"

"No, Star, that's just his name. A long time ago, the government used a butcher to help the military recruit people for an ongoing war, I think it was the Civil War. It wasn't meant for the Fourth of July, but it fits the color scheme." Marco continued to scroll, passing a drawing of Uncle Sam. On impulse, Star used her magic to make Marco look like the drawing. Star giggled at Marco and took the festive top hat from his head and put it on.

"Can we…just get back to the Fourth of July? We should invite Ponyhead and Kelly. I've already invited Janna, Jackie, Alfonso, and Ferguson to my family's cookout tonight. We'll be popping the fireworks once the sun goes down." Marco closed the browser and turned back to Star who was staring out the window. She looked around at all the red, white, and blue decorations the entire town was setting up.

"Yeah, but you might have to explain this holiday to them too. So, how did you get your independence anyway? Did you have to fight monsters, too?" Star turned back to Marco and watched as he stood and posed like a warrior might back on Mewni.

"Over 200 years ago, the United States were only thirteen tiny little colonies ruled by a kingdom overseas. That kingdom, the British Empire that still exists today, began to upset the colonies with all their taxes and unfair laws. So, a group of men decided that we should be free from the British Empire and started a war. They wrote a _really_ long and fancy paper stating why they should be free and then, after many battles and almost losing, they won. One of the founding fathers, George Washington, became the first president. Another founding father, Thomas Jefferson, said we should celebrate with fireworks. The rest is history."

"Wow! Mewmans are too busy fighting monsters to revolt against the crown," stated Star bluntly. Marco gave a nervous chuckle before leading Star downstairs.

"Here, I'll show you what the fireworks look like," he said as he held up a tiny thin rocket. He reluctantly let Star hold the projectile. "We aim it at the sky, light the string at the end, run away, and then watch it take off so it can explode in the sky." Star being Star, took the rocket from his hand and began to wield it like it was an oddly shaped mace. "Star, be careful with those, they're extremely delicate and flammable!"

"Oh, sorry, Marco. Sorry." Star stopped swinging the explosive around and gave it back to Marco. He let out an exasperated sigh and placed the firework back into its box. "So, what does one eat at these 'cookouts'?"

"Well, most families make burgers and hotdogs, some make grilled chicken and porkchops too. However, the Diaz's like to spice it up with some chips and salsa. I mean, we still make hotdogs and hamburgers, but we like to add some of our favorite food too." Marco demonstrated this by pulling out a bowl of fresh salsa and some corn chips. Star didn't care for the spicy side, but corn chips, yeah, she'd eat those.

"After lunch…Janna and…the others…are…coming over," Marco said between mouthfuls. "We need to talk to Ponyhead and Kelly about coming over." Star nodded, too busy stuffing her face with chips to reply.

An hour later, the two were in Star's room and standing before her mirror. They couldn't reach Ponyhead, so they decided to try Kelly.

"Hey, Kelly, do you wanna hang with us and explode things," Star asked quickly. Marco sighed.

"We're celebrating an Earth…well…American holiday. It's the United States Independence Day over here."

"Sure, I'll take any excuse to hang with two of my best pals. Pick me up, Marco?" Kelly set the sword she was holding down as Jorby said his goodbyes in the background.

"Sure. Star, see if you can get a hold of Ponyhead while I get Kelly." Marco left Star's room so he could grab his dimensional scissors. Star shrugged and hung up with Kelly.

"Call Ponyhead."

"Calling Ponyhead." The mirror began to ring as Star waited for Ponyhead to answer. Just before the dial tone would end, the screen flashed and Star was greeted with her friend's floating head in the midst of some party.

"Yo gurl, what's up? You're missing a killer party!" In the background, balloons were released from the ceiling and onto the cheering crowd.

"Hey, you wanna hang with me and Marco today? We're celebrating the Earth version of Mewnipendence Day." Ponyhead stopped dancing to look at Star.

"Is there gonna be food at this party?"

"Yeah, we're having hamburgers, hotdogs, and chips!"

"Mm gurl, you know how much I love hotdogs. When do I leave?"

"Now, if you want to. Kelly and some of Marco's friends are gonna be here to celebrate with us." Before Star could talk about the fireworks, Ponyhead had entered her room via a dimensional portal.

"Yo, where's Earthturd?" Ponyhead rested on Star's bed as Star bounded over to relax with her.

"Oh, he went to go get Kelly. But first, come look at the fireworks." Star ran out of the room, Ponyhead following directly behind her.

"Dude, where did you get fireworks from? I thought this place was lame, like what?" Ponyhead looked into the box and pulled one out with her mouth. "Why does it look weird," she managed to say despite the stick she held between her teeth.

"I dunno, but Marco said that they catch fire and break easily."

"Star, you don't need these lame things. You have _magic_ , remember? Just _make_ some fireworks." She spat out the firework and pushed Star outside and into the back yard.

"I don't know," said Star reluctantly, she was afraid something would go wrong. Probably because something usually did.

"You got this, just do your thing!" Ponyhead helped Star pick her arms up and moved her bangs out of her face.

"Okay…I'm gonna do this." Star twirled around and pointed her wand outwards. "Sparkle Kitten Fireworks Shower!" Fireworks of many colors erupted from her wand as well as kittens. However, as the kittens landed, the sparks touched the dry grass and started to catch fire. "Aaaagghhh!"

"Gurl, those are _not_ fireworks! That's animal abuse, for sure." Ponyhead flew higher, trying to avoid the flames. Marco came running outside, confused as to what had happened while he was gone.

"Star!"

"Sorry, I can fix it! Mega Starfish Tsunami!" The rush of water quickly put out the fires, but now the cats were hissing and there were starfishes everywhere.

"Star, what happened? I left for like…two seconds!" Marco stomped over, clearly upset about his wet socks.

"I wanted to make fireworks so I could help later on tonight. I'm sorry, Marco." Star began to pout as Ponyhead came to her rescue.

"Marco, I know you didn't just make Star feel bad. What kind of friend are you? She just wanted to turn your lame party into a memorable one."

"Wha-me!? I want her to enjoy this, but she could have been arrested for that."

"Marco, Star could go to jail for a lot of things she does." Ponyhead raised an eyebrow as she floated next to Star. "What's up, Kelly?"

"Hey, nothing much. What about you?"

"Chillin', but I'm here to eat and hang out with my best bud." She nuzzled her cheek against a blushing Star.

"Aww, Ponyhead, you're the best."

"I know," she said as she smirked at Marco who chose to roll his eyes in silence.

"Hey, where's everyone at?" Jackie walked outside followed by Marco's other friends. "What're we doing out here while the sun's out?"

"Y'know, Star, I don't think I've ever met Marco's friends." Ponyhead approached Alfonso with a suspicious look. "You two," she said as she approached the other two males, "what're your names?"

"I'm Alfonso."

"And I'm Ferguson. Dude, you never told your magical friends about us?" The two boys looked angrily at Marco.

"Yes, I have! Ponyhead, tell them I have."

"Nope, sorry, never heard of you two. Dang Marco, you really are a terrible friend." Ponyhead gave him a disapproving look before saying hi to the newly arrived girls.

"I am _not_ a terrible friend. Star, am _I_ a terrible person?" He clung to shoulders and looked intently at her. "Come on, you can tell me the truth?"

"Marco, you're not a terrible person, you just forget things easily," Star said as she pulled him into a hug. He slumped against her at her response and sighed. It was barely noon, and already he was worn out.

Later, as the sun was beginning to set, the group of teens set up for badminton and split into teams. Janna, Jackie, Star, and Ponyhead on one team; Kelly, Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonso on the other. The game started out simple and fun but began to get more heated as the score got closer and closer. Janna and Ponyhead were purposely aiming for Marco, which made Kelly and the target upset and start complaining. Star began to play as if the game were to the death while Alfonso and Ferguson huddled in a corner, too scared to get caught in any of the girl's way.

"Kids, the food is ready if you're finished," Mr. Diaz said. Truthfully, he was terrified that someone was going to get hurt if Star continued to use her wand as a racquet. Reluctantly, the eight decided to end their match, but they continued to argue over who had won and who had lost. While the others were still eating, Star leaned over and told Marco about a 'cool' idea she had. It involved shooting Marco out of a cannon and Star attaching fireworks to herself. Of course, Marco was freaked out with the idea.

"Star, are you insane? We could die!"

"Marco, don't be such a baby. It'd totally be safe, I have magic, remember?"

"Star, what happened to the fireworks you tried to make earlier? I don't think this is a good idea." Janna overheard their conversation and decided to butt in.

"Wow, Marco, you don't trust Star? That's another piece of evidence to prove you're a terrible friend." Star began to give Marco the puppy dog eyes as he tried to ignore Janna.

"It's a bad idea so…no way. Do you know how many people get hurt by fireworks?"

"I'm sorry, Star, I guess this won't be memorable after all. You see one firework, you've seen them all. But what you have planned, pfft, no one could forget that." Janna patted Star on the back and went back to eating. Star sighed and poked her food around.

"Fine, I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Finally, it was time for the fireworks to be lit. Marco lit and passed out sparklers while his father set up for the sky rockets and roman candles. Star was completely enthralled with her 'mini firework' and waved it around. She quickly discovered the visual appeal of making shapes with the sizzling stick and happily pointed it out to Marco. He smiled and attempted to spell her name out with his sparkler. She laughed as he became frustrated with his attempts and stole his sparkler away.

"Star, give that back," he said as he chased her around the backyard.

"All set kiddos, who wants to light the first one?" Mr. Diaz held out a lit stick to the teenagers. Star shoved her sparklers towards a surprised Marco and jumped around the older man.

"Oh, me, pick me! I wanna do it, please!" Mr. Diaz helped Star light the fuse and then quickly pulled her away from the rocket. She stared in amazement as the firework blasted off the thin stick and into the air. It exploded into a large red star. A few seconds later, the echo shook the ground and a beaming Star clapped excitedly. "Marco, did you see that? It made a star for me!"

Not wanting to spoil her fun, Marco nodded excitedly and watched as Kelly lined up to launch the next firework. Star danced around, reenergized by the star-shaped explosion. The teens continued to take turns lighting fireworks and roman candles until they were out. This was Marco's cue to pull Star aside and remind her of her plan.

"Hey, Janna, can you come here a sec?" Marco stood still so Star could change their outfits with her wand to match all the other decorations.

"Sure thing, what's with the dorky costumes? Are you joining a circus and this is how you plan to tell us?" She smiled her usual smile and took Marco's helmet to put it on.

"No, we're going to do that stunt Star told me about earlier." Marco took back his helmet and secured it to his head. Even now, he could feel his legs shake as he began to walk towards his cannon. Star magicked up some small rockets, probably not a good thing, and one large, bright red rocket strapped to her back like in the cartoons.

"I'm gonna head to my platform, you get in the cannon. On three, light the fuse, Janna." Janna saluted Star in response as the mewman firework bounded over to a makeshift platform. Confused, the others gathered around to see what crazy plan Star had talked Marco into.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," announced Janna, "gather around as we launch two teens into the sky with highly dangerous explosives!" The Diaz's began to panic and yell at the two to stop, but Star had already started her countdown.

"One…two… _three_!" At the same time, the fuses were lit and within seconds, the two teens were hurled into the night sky. Marco was screaming in terror as Star laughed hysterically. Their viewers watched in disbelief as they streaked higher and higher into the night sky. Without warning, the rockets exploded, leaving everyone in a state of panic and fear. A cacophony of "Star" and "Marco" filled the air as they searched the sky for the two crazy teens.

Everyone was on the verge of tears, even Janna who thought they would have returned by now. Before anyone could call the authorities, two soot-covered kids landed on the ground, Star's parachute following behind. The two laughed more like 'we survived' than 'that was fun, let's do it again'. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz rushed over to hug their son while Ponyhead nuzzled against her bestie.

"Gurl, do not _ever_ do that again! You understand me, never!" Star hugged her in disbelief and was helped up by Janna and Kelly.

"Dude, we thought y'all died," Ferguson said while hugging Alfonso in relief.

"Me too," replied a shaken Marco, tear streaks washing off some of the soot. Around them, other residences that had waited to light their fireworks began to release theirs. Taken by surprise, the large party watched as they were surrounded by the flashing lights and booming echoes. While everyone else had their eyes to the skies, Marco turned to Star and placed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling her into a crushing hug. Completely taken aback, Star just hugged him in silence and watched as the night sky was filled with colorful sparks.

"Happy Independence Day, Marco."

"Happy Independence Day, Star. I hope it was memorable for you."

"It was, Marco, it was."


End file.
